homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102615-Oh-Fuck
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 19:29 -- AT: LLibby SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea ) AT: Everrything is about to starrt isn't it? AT: I mean forr a given definition of about AT: And to assume that this is a starrt. AT: Which doesn't seem strrictlly trrue SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. The Meteors are already in flight. ) SO: T.T . o O ( It won't be long now. ) AT: Okay. AT: So I shoulld prrobablly ask about the warrning AT: That I got when alll of this was sorrt of starrting out forr me SO: T.T . o O ( The handmaids ) SO: T.T . o O ( give many warnings ) SO: T.T . o O ( that I am not privy to. ) AT: But coulld you underrstand it AT: Orr maybe cllarrify at alll AT: I mean I'd have to telll you AT: Obviouslly AT: It's uh AT: Not to llet "him" in. AT: Does that mean anything to you? AT: They morreso referrred to him as Him but I'm not surre if that's significant. SO: T.T . o O ( Did they give any details? ) SO: T.T . o O ( other than that ) AT: They said that he was balld AT: And then wonderred if being balld was an indication of badness and then wonderred about whetherr orr not they're balld AT: It was verry enllightening, I assurre you AT: They said that it woulld happen when I was going in AT: Which at the moment seems to be what's going to happen soon? SO: T.T . o O ( At this point... I think it might be a lost cause ) SO: T.T . o O ( to prevent what they're warning about. ) AT: What is it? AT: How worrried shoulld I be SO: T.T . o O ( So ) SO: T.T . o O ( What do you know about me? ) AT: Welll I have some idea as to what you arre and I know worrds that suggest wherre you arre AT: I have educated guesses as to yourr motives and abillities AT: Shoulld I be morre specific SO: T.T . o O ( What do I look like? ) AT: I mean I have to assume it's refllected by the picturres that werre in Carra's hive SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) AT: What about it though? SO: T.T . o O ( Describe me. Physically. ) AT: Uh. AT: Whiteish. Not llarrge, uh AT: No hairr orr eyes?? AT: I'm going frrom memorry SO: T.T . o O ( right. ) SO: T.T . o O ( If I have no hair. that means I'm.... ? ) AT: ... Without hairr? AT: Balld? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Now. ) SO: T.T . o O ( What members of my species do you know of? ) AT: Welll AT: You obviouslly AT: Scarrllet I think AT: Aaisha tossed arround the name Vigill but I don't reallly know anything therre AT: And AT: I mean therre's Jack, right? AT: That's what was suggested to me at lleast SO: T.T . o O ( indeed ) AT: Does this rellate to whoeverr I was supposed to not llet in SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) AT: So shoulld I prresume that therre is someone that I don't know about AT: Orr? SO: T.T . o O ( Think about the male members of my species ) SO: T.T . o O ( Who needs to be "let in?" ) AT: Jack SO: T.T . o O ( Mmhmm ) SO: T.T . o O ( As I said, though, at this point ) SO: T.T . o O ( There's not much to be done ) AT: How woulld I have stopped him at alll SO: T.T . o O ( he has one of the actual human players hostage. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I didn't know the handmaidens warned you. ) AT: Is therre anything to be done at alll SO: T.T . o O ( Not with him holding Adam hostage. ) AT: Shoulld I warrn the otherr humans AT: Is this safe forr anyone ellse to know SO: T.T . o O ( Not really ) SO: T.T . o O ( If they tried to stop him, he'd kill the player he has. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The humans can't really know ) SO: T.T . o O ( but the trolls gan ) AT: Is therre any way to stop him AT: Aaisha was tallking to me about serrverrs and stuff doesn't he need someone to llet him in SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. But it will probably be one of the humans ) AT: Since I know coulld I interrferre AT: Orr is that out of the question? SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want the death of a human player on your hands. ) AT: Woulld that stop him SO: T.T . o O ( Not really. ) AT: So therre's nothing to be done? SO: T.T . o O ( He'd send out a computer virus, forcing someone else to let him in, after he killed Adam. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) SO: T.T . o O ( that's why i don't understand why they gave you that warning ) AT: How woulld a computerr virrus forrce them to do it? SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) SO: T.T . o O ( It'd reroute the server/client relationship to include him ) AT: So it's futille SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( If Ramira had been more willing to work with me ) SO: T.T . o O ( we could have killed him while he was cut off from his powers. ) AT: Woulld it have had to be herr SO: T.T . o O ( She was the only one I perceived as a ruthless enough warrior. ) AT: Okay. AT: What willl he do afterr he's in? SO: T.T . o O ( At that point? ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'll move you into teams ) SO: T.T . o O ( Since there is strength in numbers. ) AT: I llearrned that the harrd and blloody way AT: So arre we to worrk with the humans AT: That's been uncllearr SO: T.T . o O ( You're going to have to ) SO: T.T . o O ( Normally in Gemini sessions, the two species compete for dominance, to see who will receive the Prize at the end. ) AT: But this one is differrent SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. You have bigger problems than the Black King. ) AT: Who I'm going to assume is usuallly a prrobllem? SO: T.T . o O ( He's usually the end boss ) AT: Okay. AT: Futillity doesn't sit welll with me SO: T.T . o O ( Don't think about this. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm counting on you in this session more than most. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I wish it could be another way. ) AT: I'm going to do everrything that I can SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you. ) SO: T.T . o O ( For now, focus on making sure everyone has servers and clients. ) AT: I'lll do my best SO: T.T . o O ( You should probably work the humans into your loop. ) AT: Okay. SO: T.T . o O ( Just to make sure they have someone competent to help them ) AT: Allrright. AT: I have one morre question though AT: Orr AT: Topic. AT: Not so much a question AT: Welll actuallly it is a question AT: Sorrry therre's a llot going on AT: You've been tallking to Nyarrlla, right? SO: T.T . o O ( A bit ) AT: Shoulld I tallk to him AT: Therre's stilll kind of hurrt therre. SO: T.T . o O ( I think you should. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Because I think he wants to fix things ) SO: T.T . o O ( And frankly, He'll need you soon. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The burden placed on him by this game is harder than the burden placed on most. ) AT: Okay AT: I'lll trry. SO: T.T . o O ( Give him the chance to apologize. I'll tell him to. ) SO: T.T . o O ( All right? ) SO: T.T . o O ( More in a "Do you want me to be mad at you?" ) AT: I think he's intended to AT: But he's not good at timing. AT: Thank you, LLibby. SO: T.T . o O ( No problem. ) AT: I guess I have some tallking to do SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Good luck ) AT: To you as welll! -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 20:30 -- Category:Libby Category:Lorrea